Sayap dan Pena
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Pertemuan si miskin Uchiha Sasuke dan si peri Haruno Sakura, menandakan bahwa sebuah pertaruhan besar antara perasaan dan perbedaan dunia akan terjadi. Sisi manakah yang akan menang? / Threeshot / AU / minor!NaruHina / Completed: Bagian Kedua: Batu Putih Pudar/
1. Bagian Pertama: Sayap dan Pena

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Sayap dan Pena**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura (minor!Naruto/Hinata), T, Fantasy/Romance

© kazuka, april 18th, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Pertemuan si miskin Uchiha Sasuke dan si peri Haruno Sakura, menandakan bahwa sebuah pertaruhan besar antara perasaan dan perbedaan dunia akan terjadi."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Ibuuu~~"

Hinata meletakkan piring terakhir yang ia cuci—dan lekas-lekas mengelap tangannya untuk menyambut sang putri yang menerobos pintu luar dengan langkah seribu dari kaki lincahnya. Betapa ia begitu mirip dengan ayah juga neneknya; seorang yang sangat bersemangat dan nyaris tidak pernah kehabisan energi.

Ya, meski ia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Selamat datang, sayang," Hinata mengelus puncak kepala putri tunggalnya. Meski anaknya telah terhitung akan beranjak remaja—anak kelas 6 SD sudah mengerti lebih banyak hal, bukan?—ia tidak bosan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

"Hei, aku tidak disambut?" rupanya sang ayah—yang baru masuk—terlihat cemburu.

"Selamat datang, sayang," Hinata tersenyum kecil, menyambut Naruto dengan suaranya yang pelan namun tetap membalas pelukan sang suami.

"Ibu, ibu! Aku menemukan buku menarik di perpustakaan sekolah, lho!" anak itu lekas-lekas mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas merahnya.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya ketika memperhatikan buku apa itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan buku ini. Kelihatannya tua sekali ... aku belum membaca isinya, sih ... tapi aku tahu ini pasti menarik!"

Akhirnya, Hinata tersenyum. "Bersihkan dirimu dulu, dan ibu akan menceritakan tentang buku itu padamu, Shina-_chan_."

"Heee? Aku bisa membacanya sendiri, kok! Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil~"

Hal itu mengubah senyum Hinata menjadi tawa kecil. "Bukan. Buku itu punya legenda sendiri. Ibu yakin kau belum pernah mendengarnya. Ceritanya benar-benar menarik."

"Benarkah?" Kushina—putri manis berambut merah dan bermata lavender pucat itu pun mulai mengembangkan pandangannya menjadi beraura antusias. "Baik! Ceritakan setelah ini ya, bu!"

"Iya, sayang."

Dan Kushina segera melesat lari ke kamarnya. Naruto mengangkat alis, "Kelihatannya, buku yang dipegang Kushina itu asli ... sampulnya sudah jelek sekali, hahaha~"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak mengira kalau ternyata yang asli masih ada. Di perpustakaan sekolahnya, pula."

"Mungkin buku itu ada sihirnya," Naruto menerka sekenanya. "Bukannya yang asli saja bahkan sudah tidak bisa ditemukan sejak kita kecil dulu?"

Hinata kemudian mengangkat bahu. "E-entahlah. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa ..."

Naruto kemudian terkekeh. "Mungkin takdir? Supaya Kushina kita bisa mengetahui cerita sang penulisnya? Hahaha~"

Hinata memang berpikir bahwa analisa suaminya yang barusan terkesan 'asal' lagi ... tapi ia pikir juga bahwa ia tidak punya alasan untuk menentang itu. Siapa tahu saja benar, 'kan?

Sebab dibalik pembuatan buku itu—Hinata menemukan kisah rasa kasih yang paling indah yang pernah ia dengar.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Bu, aku sudah siap!" Kushina mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan bersemangat, membuat ibunya berhenti membaca majalah di ruang tengah tersebut.

"Baik," Hinata meletakkan majalahnya. "Begini, Kushina ..."

.

* * *

**~~~~::~~~~**

_Let the fire _**burns**_, let me see your __desiring smile__ throughout the light of _flickering_ fingers of fire._

**~~~~::~~~~**

* * *

.

Lemari, kosong.

Bagian atas meja, apalagi.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meredakan perih laparnya yang harus ia tahan dari kemarin pagi. Bahan mentah tidak punya, apalagi yang sudah jadi untuk segera dimakan.

Otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk segera menyeret langkah ke luar, mengusahakan makanan. Berdiam di rumah tak menghasilkan apapun.

Tapi, sejenak ia ragu. Uang saja tidak punya, mau cari apa dia diluar? Cari kerja? Ia rasa ia tidak punya tenaga atau kemampuan khusus yang bisa diandalkan. Ia pernah kerja membantu seorang tukang kayu namun berhenti satu minggu kemudian—katanya kerjanya lamban. Sasuke hampir tidak bisa menerima alasan itu—heh, ia sudah berusaha semampunya tapi ternyata dianggap tak becus juga? Tidak dihargai itu namanya.

Kepalnya lantas berganti memikirkan sekiranya siapa saja yagn bisa menolongnya. Setidaknya untuk hari ini. Ia tidak punya banyak kenalan.

Oh, tidak. Ada satu.

Dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke sedikit lebih yakin untuk mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk keluar.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Maaf, Nak ... aku bukannya tidak ingin menolongmu ... tapi penghasilanku bulan ini saja menurun sangat drastis. Kau punya banyak utang denganku dan belum kau lunasi, aku sekarang juga terpaksa harus meminjam uang untuk modal tambahan. Maaf, ya."

Sasuke cuma menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan bunyi yang tipis, matanya terangkat sedikit menuju paman itu, kemudian mengangguk satu kali. "Hn. Aku permisi. Maaf belum bisa melunasinya."

"Ya. Usahakan secepatnya ya, Nak ..."

Laki-laki itu pasti ingin memaksa dirinya untuk segera membayar tunggakannya—tapi menyampaikannya dengan cara yang lebih halus saja. Sasuke balik badan, dan menata langkah pulang kembali.

Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Mencuri?

Tidak. Sasuke tahu dirinya adalah orang yang cuek pada sekitar namun tidak juga ia sampai berniat licik seperti itu. Dari luar ia memang terlihat dingin namun bukan berarti otaknya dipenuhi oleh rencana-rencana tak halal.

Langkahnya tidak lagi secepat yang biasa. Salahkan absennya asupan gizi dari kemarin yang menyebabkan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan dengan baik lagi.

_Tap, tap, tap. _Berhenti. Langkahnya berhenti di jalanan pasar itu. Di depan toko yang cukup besar dan memajang banyak buku.

Ia jadi memikirkan tentang negaranya sekarang.

Negara yang mempunyai raja yang begitu tergila-gila dengan buku. Hobi membaca. Otomatis, buku menjadi hal yang paling dihargai di sini. Apapun isinya. Sajak, puisi, dongeng-dongeng, pengetahuan alam, ilmu pemerintahan, ilmu sosial, filsafat, dan sebagainya—semuanya disukai sang raja dan tentu saja, itu akan menjadi penghasilan besar bagi sang penulisnya. Raja berani membayar mahal untuk itu.

Sayangnya, di negara ini sedikit sekali yang menjadi penulis. Kebanyakan lebih suka berdagang atau menjadi buruh. Jadi—mayoritas buku yang beredar di sini adalah buah karya dari penulis yang sama. Seandainya ada yang lain, pasti dia akan kaya juga karena tentunya raja pasti antusias untuk membaca karya dari penulis yang berbeda.

Sasuke diam terpaku.

Kemudian menyeringai tipis.

Bukannya terlalu pede atau apa—ia yakin ia bisa jadi penulis yang seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia punya garis keturunan pujangga atau apa—namun baginya ... ia pikir tak terlalu sulit untuk merangkai kata-kata—untuk mengubah apa yang ada di pikirannya menjadi ukiran pena di atas kertas.

Pena.

Oh, pena, ya?

Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya lagi. Khayalannya untuk menjadi penulis buyar sudah. Ia tidak punya pena. Pena termasuk barang yang tidak murah, apalagi kalau harus membeli tintanya juga.

Ia miskin. Uang untuk mengisi perut saja tidak punya.

Sasuke jadi terpikir untuk menjual barang yang ada di rumahnya, mungkin bisa untuk membeli makanan atau malah pena baru beserta tintanya.

Haha.

Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sepetak rumah kecil itu?

Hanya ada satu selimut tua di atas dipan kayu yang mulai rapuh. Sebuah gelas dari sejenis logam yang sudah usang, sebuah piring yang tepiannya sudah tak mulus lagi. Sebatang lilin yang sekarang panjangnya tak lebih dari separuh jari tengahnya.

Sasuke semakin ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin dua-tiga hari lagi tetangganya akan menemukan mayat yang mati kelaparan di gubug tak berharga itu.

_Srak, srak._

Sasuke terus berjalan.

_Sraaakk—BRUK_!

Sasuke membatalkan niat untuk melangkah.

Suara apa tadi?

Dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, tapi jalanan sepi. Ia sudah keluar dari komplek pasar yang riuh rendah dan cuma ada jalan berbatu yang di sampingnya cuma ada tembok-tembok dari batu yang membatasi pekarangan rumah-rumah warga yang tampaknya penghuninya sibuk.

Bunyi tadi tidak ada lagi, namun Sasuke bisa mencium aroma wangi yang lembut.

"Ugh ..."

Ia bisa menerka sumber dari suara yang masuk ke telinganya barusan. Ia batal berjalan maju dan mencari-cari ke sela-sela tembok sempit di tepi jalan.

... Ia tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sekarang.

Um ... apa ia sudah terlalu lapar dan sudah tiba waktu untuk nyawanya dicabut?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak mengerjapkan matanya sama sekali selama beberapa detik.

Ya, asumsinya benar-benar telah sampai di satu kesimpulan: mungkin sudah saatnya ia dijemput ke akhirat karena mungkin ia juga tidak berguna di dunia ini.

Karena bisa melihat makhluk asing ini.

"... Kau bisa melihatku?"

Setelah sekian lama _jade _ dan _onyx_ bertukar sinar pandang, barulah sang pemilik manik _jade_ itu buka suara.

Sasuke tidak bersuara, ia masih sibuk bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri—makhluk apa ini?

Sayap putih lebar yang terbuka sempurna—tampak lembut dengan bulu-bulu halusnya yang berkilauan terkena matahari. Beberapa dari bulu itu berserakan di jalan berbatu. Tubuhnya agak mungil namun kakinya terlihat jenjang.

Kulitnya pucat—hampir sepucat milik Sasuke. Bibirnya merah jambu cerah dan berisi, perpaduan serasi dengan matanya berkilat hijau muda cerah. Rambutnya juga merah muda, pendek sepanjang leher dan ada pita merah yang melingkari bagian atas kepalanya.

Bajunya putih, tak berlengan dan menutupi sampai lutut. Tampaknya dari sutra, halus sekali kelihatannya.

Sasuke ... harus mengakui bahwa dirinya terpana saat ini.

"Oh, baiklah, maaf membuatmu bingung. Dan maaf mengganggu waktumu. _Jaa_, aku pergi dulu!"

_Srak-srakkk—bruk_!

"Aduh!"

Sasuke mendekat, agak kaget (—sekaligus khawatir juga) mendapati gadis itu yang barusan melebarkan sayapnya untuk terbang—namun jatuh kembali ke tanah.

"Adududuh—sakit!"

Sasuke berjongkok, memicingkan mata—baru ia sadari bahwa ujung sayap kiri gadis itu bengkok dengan ganjilnya, dan ada rembesan merah dari sana.

"Kau siapa?" Sasuke bertanya singkat.

"Haaah, pantas saja. Benar-benar cedera. Duh, lama, nih baru sembuh ... o-oh? Kau bertanya aku siapa? Ummm~~" gadis itu memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian—_SRAKK—_sayapnya lenyap hilang, seolah bisa masuk ke dalam punggungnya. "Aku Haruno Sakura. Karena kau dengan ajaibnya bisa melihatku—kukatakan saja padamu bahwa aku adalah seorang peri. Kami adalah penjaga wilayah-wilayah di dunia manusia ini."

Dua alis hitam Sasuke nyaris menaut.

"Kukira mereka hanya dongeng."

"Tidaaaak," gadis itu—Sakura—mengibaskan tangannya di udara sambil tersenyum manis, "Kami nyata, kok. Tidak percaya?"

Sakura kemudian mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkannya ke sebuah tanaman kecil yang berada di dekatnya. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan hamburan bulir-bulir halus berkilauan langsung melayang di udara—dan kemudian tanaman itu dengan ajaibnya langsung menumbuhkan bunga cantik berwarna putih gading.

Sasuke masih merasa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di ambang dunia nyata dan khayal.

—Tapi, untunglah. Sepertinya gadis ini bukan malaikat maut yang ia kira akan menjemput nyawanya.

Ia merasa bahwa tadi dirinya memikirkan hal konyol. Memangnya malaikat maut berwujud perempuan cantik yang bersinar?! Otak orang kelaparan mungkin perlu sedikit diobati.

"Pasti gara-gara aku tersangkut di pohon milik Tuan Ratu di atas sana. Aaah, aku harus bagaimana? Mana hari ini aku tugas sendiri, lagi," ia mengomel sendiri.

"Lalu?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "... Hah?"

"Kau mau apa setelah ini?" tegas Sasuke, dengan kata yang lebih panjang—namun masih terkesan terlalu hemat.

"Apa ya ..." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dengan satu jari. "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa terbang, sedangkan rumahku di atas sana."

Sasuke pun bangkit berdiri. Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, matanya mengikuti gerak Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya—kepada Sakura yang masih duduk bersimpuh dengan wajah bingung.

"Ikut denganku."

"Heee? Ke rumahmu? Apa boleh?"

" ... Kau mau tetap di sini, kebingungan dan dilihat orang-orang?"

Sakura meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, kemudian mengangguk cepat, sembari menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. "Ba-baik!"

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sepertinya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Walau tak lama kemudian pemuda itu melepaskannya dan membiarkannya jalan sendiri di balik punggungnya—dia tidak bisa menghentikan ukiran senyuman yang mulai dibentuk bibirnya.

Sasuke tahu sebenarnya ia bodoh. Mengajak gadis ini ke rumahnya yang tak punya apapun itu? Dia cuma akan membuat peri ini tambah menderita!

Tapi ... ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura yang terluka sendirian di tempat seperti ini dan kemudian ditemukan orang-orang yang mungkin akan 'memanfaatkannya'.

Ya sudahlah! Yang penting ia punya masih punya niat baik untuk menyelamatkan, ya tidak?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Oh ... jadi ini rumahmu ..." mata Sakura berkeliling. Hanya sepetak rumah kayu sederhana yang ada beberapa lubang pada tembok dan atapnya, sebuah dipan kayu sempit pada sisi kanannya—dengan selimut lusuh yang penuh tambalan, meja rapuh yang cuma berisi sebuah piring dan gelas yang tidak ditutup, tak ada yang istimewa.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sakura, setelah pembicaraan yang ia mulai sebelumnya tak disahut Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura melirik dari sudut mata, Sasuke sedang menarik sebuah kursi di hadapan mejanya dan tampak sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kalau hujan, memangnya tidak banjir, ya?" Sakura berusaha menghindarkan diri dari tatapan yang ia rasa cukup tajam itu—memandang ke atap.

_PIK_! Satu kali jentikan jari, serbuk kecil berkilau beterbangan. Dalam sekejap, beberapa lubang pada atap rumah langsung tertutup.

Sasuke tidak berkedip untuk beberapa waktu. Hm, gadis ini melakukannya dengan senang hati dan sukarela atau punya maksud tertentu?

_Heh, memangnya siapa yang mengajaknya ke sini, itu kau, 'kan, Uchiha?_

"Kupikir kau tinggal dengan ayah-ibumu, atau saudara, atau mungkin ..." Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "istri?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Mereka semua sudah mati."

" ... Eh?"

"Tapi aku belum pernah menikah. Catat itu."

"O-oh ... ma-maaf," Sakura membungkuk sopan, memohon maaf. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih."

"Mungkin aku akan segera menyusul mereka juga."

"Heeeee?" Sakura membelalak terkejut, "Apa maksudmu? Hush, jangan bicara begitu!"

"Aku tidak punya makanan. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati."

Sakura diam sejenak.

Oh, tidak. Agak lama.

"Hahahaha!" ia malah tertawa. "Bilang, dong! Hihihi, kau ini pemalu, ya?" Sakura pun mengangkat tangannya lagi, kemudian dengan satu kali petikan jari—meja yang tadi kosong sekarang penuh sekali dengan makanan, berbagai macam menu dan masih hangat. Plus aromanya yang langsung membangkitkan selera.

Sasuke balik menatapnya tajam, lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hm?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya. "'Maksud' apanya? Aku cuma mau membantumu, kok."

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan, namun sorot matanya makin mengintimidasi.

Sakura terkikik. "Oh ayolah, aku cuma mau membantumu, tidak boleh ya? Atau kau perlu alasan? Alasannya? Karena kau sudah dengan baik hati membawaku ke sini~ aku senang, hihihi—bisa saja aku ditemukan orang jahat saat sedang terluka di luar sana, ya 'kan?"

Sasuke masih bungkam, namun aura dari pandangannya sudah menunjukkan perubahan; melembut.

"Tapi—aku boleh ya, tinggal di sini? Hanya sampai lukaku sembuh, kok," Sakura memejamkan mata sebentar, dan kilauan cahaya menembus pandangan Sasuke. Sayap indah lebar itu kembali muncul. "Yah, ini kelihatannya cukup parah, sih."

"Sampai kapan lukamu akan sembuh?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar, mengetukkan jarinya di dagu. "Mungkin butuh waktu sampai tujuh hari hingga sembuh total. Cukup lama, ya? Tapi kalau sayap yang terluka, itu memang fatal sekali untuk para peri. Ini bagian tubuh kami yang paling sensitif sekaligus berharga."

"Cukup lama?" ulang Sasuke. "Tujuh hari adalah waktu yang normal untuk sembuhnya luka."

"Normal? Bagi kami itu lama, lho! Sebab kalau luka biasa, kami punya kekuatan khusus untuk dapat segera sembuh. Hm, coba kau ambil pisau itu dan lukai tanganku," Sakura mendekat.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Sakura mengarahkan pandangan pada pisau yang tersaji bersama seekor ayam panggang di atas meja.

"Jangan takut, tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau membuktikan padamu."

Sasuke ragu, tapi tangannya tetap mengambil pisau itu.

"Tidak apa~"

Akhirnya, dengan satu gerakan pelan—karena ia masih agak bimbang (plus takut!)—Sasuke menorehkan ujung pisau itu pada telapak tangan yang disodorkan Sakura.

Beriringan dengan masuknya ujung pisau itu pada kulit halus Sakura—darah merah pucat merembes. Sasuke sempat terkejut karena warna darah itu ... abnormal. Pucat dan tidak pekat seperti layaknya darah yang biasa ia lihat. Tapi yah—Sakura bukan manusia, 'kan?

Sasuke mengakhiri goresannya di dekat nadi pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Dan baru saja ia mengangkat pisaunya, bagian pangkal luka itu perlahan mengeluarkan semacam asap dan kemudian menutup dengan sendirinya. Begitu cepat, sampai ke ujungnya dan kulit itu kembali seperti sediakala.

"Nah, kau percaya, bukan? Beda dengan sayap. Sekali sayap kami terluka, sembuhnya jauh lebih lama."

Dan mata hijau jernih gadis itu semakin meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia bisa mempercayai peri ini dengan sepenuhnya. Ia polos dan jujur, tampak dari cahaya matanya serta simpul senyumnya yang tipis namun manis.

"Aku belum tahu namamu. Kau siapa, tuan tampan?" puji Sakura dengan pipi yang lebih merona.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh—nama yang bagus. Salam kenal, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Mata Sasuke tidak beralih dari Sakura sesudah kalimat itu berakhir. Ah, jika saja tidak ada rasa lapar yang membuatnya lantas mengalihkan mata kepada sajian makanan di atas mejanya—ia akan memanfaatkan lebih banyak waktunya untuk memandang gadis itu.

Hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke—menemukan jalan lain dari hidup yang ia kira akan segera berakhir tanpa makna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kau tidak bekerja, Sasuke-_kun_? Atau kau tidak suka melakukan sesuatu?" Sakura duduk pada dipan milik Sasuke sementara pemuda itu membereskan bekas makanan di atas meja. "Uhm, taruh saja di situ. Aku akan membersihkannya. Bukan hal yang susah untuk kami, kok, hihi~"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya berberes, menurut. "Aku dipecat."

"O," mulut Sakura membundar. "Hm, kau tidak mencoba jadi seseorang dengan pekerjaan yang begitu dihargai di kota ini? Raja sangat menyukai buku, bukan?"

Sasuke mendelik.

"Hei, jangan heran kenapa aku tahu seluk-beluk kota ini. Aku 'kan peri yang ditugaskan di sini, hehehe~ jadi wajar kalau aku mengamati banyak hal."

Sasuke mengangguk satu kali. Kemudian, ia duduk pada sudut lain depan, sejajar dengan Sakura namun agak berjauhan. "Aku mau, tapi aku tidak punya pena. Atau uang untuk membeli tintanya. Dan kertas untuk menulis."

Sakura memandang lawan bicaranya. "Oh, jadi kau sebenarnya suka menulis?" ia tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah~"

Sakura memejamkan mata—_SRAAAKK_!—bunyi dari sayapnya yang dimunculkan dengan magis dan kemudian direntangkan lebar-lebar terdengar. Gadis itu kemudian mencabut salah satu bulu dari ujung sayapnya yang tidak cedera.

_PIK—_sayap itu tercabut dengan mudah olehnya. Butir kilau berhamburan sesaat.

"Ini. Pakailah."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Tinta?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Tidak perlu. Kau tidak usah repot-repot membeli tintanya, itu pena ajaib dari sayapku. Sayap para peri adalah hal paling magis yang kami miliki, kami bisa memanfaatkannya sesuai keinginan kami. Dalam hal ini, aku ingin memakainya untuk memberikanmu pena. Silahkan kau coba kalau tidak percaya."

Sasuke menerima pena itu. Kemudian dahinya mengerut. "Dimana aku harus menulis?"

Sang peri diam sebentar, lantas tertawa lepas. "Hahahaha! Maaf, maaf, aku lupa! Hehehehe~ kau bisa temukan di bawah dipan ini. Tidak perlu takut kau akan kehabisan, kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Sekarang, menulislah sesukamu."

Meski ketika ia melihat ke bagian bawah tempat mereka duduk itu—telah ada bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas putih polos seperti yang ia ingini—Sasuke tidak langsung menulis. Alih-alih, ia kembali menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Kemudian pandangannya ia lemparkan pada bagian luar rumah—yang terlihat pada jendela kecil di balik punggungnya. "Ketika hatimu tulus menolong seseorang, kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain keinginan untuk membuatnya senang. Jadi maaf, aku tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu."

Ini adalah dua hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Sasuke—namun terbentuk dengan perlahan ketika ia mencerna sepenuhnya kalimat Sakura.

"Terima kasih," beserta sebuah senyum yang tipis.

**~~~~::~~~~**

_When __**this morning's dew**__ does reflect your _beauty_, sure I don't need any _mornings_ else._

**~~~~::~~~~**

"Peneranganmu cukup hanya dengan satu lilin kecil ini?" tunjuk Sakura setelah ia puas berjalan-jalan menjamahi sudut-sudut rumah—dan melihat Sasuke menyalakan sebuah lilin karena sekeliling mulai gelap.

"Aku sudah biasa," Sasuke menarik kursi untuk kemudian dia duduk, dengan selembar kertas dan pena di tangannya.

"Apalagi kau mau menulis, tuh. Cahaya yang begini cuma akan merusak matamu," Sakura meniup lilin tersebut—membuat Sasuke mendengus.

_PIK—_cahaya putih langsung memenuhi ruangan.

"Lampu yang begini, cukup?" senyum Sakura. Sebuah lampu petromak terang kemudian ia letakkan di sudut meja Sasuke. "Nah, jadi lebih terang, 'kan?" Sakura sedikit menjauh, melompat-lompat kecil dan kembali mengelilingi ruangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

Ah, ini adalah sebuah keajaiban yang paling ajaib. Sambil memandang Sakura yang tampak asyik sendiri melipat ulang selimut lusuh miliknya—ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa.

Kulit pucat bak pualam itu dijamah cahaya sepenuhnya. Senyum tipis sepertinya terukir permanen pada wajahnya—terulas terus sepanjang hari ini.

Banyak hal yang langsung bermain di pikirannya. Banyak inspirasi yang bermunculan, banyak hal yang tiba-tiba minta ditumpahkan dari hati dan perasaannya.

Ia lupa kapan terakhir ia menulis, tapi ia ingat persis, sebelum ini—masih sering inspirasi-inspirasi itu muncul di kepalanya meski ia tak bisa menuliskannya. Kadang ia harus menahan itu sebab tidak punya sarana apapun untuk mewujudkannya.

Kakaknya dulu pernah mengajarkannya bagaimana cara menulis yang baik. Kakaknya yang sudah samar di ingatannya—orang itu sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya.

_Bebaskan, bebaskan. Lepaskan._

Ah, ya, itu. Sasuke ingat—dan mengerti.

Lalu, penanya mulai bergerak, meski perlahan, tapi goresan-goresan hitam berupa rangkaian huruf mulai tampak memenuhi kertas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kau menulis apa, siiiih?" Sakura mengintip dari balik bahu Sasuke.

Lelaki itu refleks langsung membalik kertasnya dan mendecih. "Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau lihat."

"Curang!" Sakura mendelik. Tapi, ia menjauh. Tampaknya ia tak terlalu serius. "Kau lebih suka menulis puisi atau cerita?"

Merasa Sakura telah berada dari jarak aman darinya, Sasuke lanjut menulis. "Manapun yang membuatku lega."

"Hm, jadi menulis itu membuat lega, ya?" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya—ia duduk kembali diatas dipan. "Aku belum pernah mencoba."

"Kakakku bilang menulis itu melepaskan diri."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Kakak?"

"Si bodoh yang mengajariku banyak hal. Satu yang paling disayangkan adalah ... umurnya pendek."

Sakura bisa mendengarkan nada yang sendu dari kalimat itu. "Aku ... turut berduka," ia menggumamkannya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau suka menulis, Sasuke-_kun_?"

" ... Karena itu bisa membuatku tenang."

"Hm, benar juga," Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Menulis itu 'kan menuangkan inspirasi ke dalam tulisan, melepaskan apa yang mengganjal di kepala. Yaaa~ kalau punya banyak inspirasi sih, itu gampang. Memangnya inspirasimu datang dari mana, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Dari mana saja," jawab Sasuke singkat, membagi konsentrasinya pada tulisan dan pembicaraan dengan Sakura. "Dari sekitarmu, orang-orang yang kau perhatikan, pemikiran ketika kau sedang melihat sesuatu."

"Ah, andainya segampang itu untukku, aku mungkin akan mencoba menulis," Sakura menghentikan gerakan kakinya. "Aku tidak ahli dalam hal-hal seperti itu."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi.

"Ah, aku lelah," Sakura turun dari dipan. "Capek juga rasanya, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku banyak sekali. Yah, hitung-hitung cuti, nih, hihi. Aku tidur duluan, ya."

Tak lama setelah itu, suara Sakura hilang dan berganti dengan hening. Ada bunyi halus nafas yang teratur, yang membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"_Baka._"

Pemuda itu beranjak. Mendekat.

"Siapa suruh kau tidur di situ?" suara beratnya agak ia nyaringkan, supaya gadis itu bangun.

"—Hng?" Sakura melenguh, membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Tidur di atas," perintah Sasuke.

"Itu kan dipanmu. Aku cuma tamu."

"Tidur di atas," ulang Sasuke, kali ini lebih keras.

"Aku biasa kok tidur begini ..." Sakura menutup matanya lagi. Kantuk menyerangnya dengan cukup ganas.

"Kubilang tidurlah di atas."

Sakura—dengan malas—mau tidak mau membuka matanya lagi. Sekarang, yang ia lihat adalah Sasuke sedang membungkuk di hadapannya—dan, oh! Sedetik berikutnya ia rasakan tubuhnya melayang dengan kedua tangan hangat berada masing-masing pada punggung dan lipatan lututnya.

"E-eh—Sasuke-_kun_! Ka-kau tidak perlu ..."

Terlambat. Sasuke telah meletakkan tubuhnya di atas dipan. "Ternyata harus melakukan tindakan untuk membuatmu patuh."

"E-e ... _eto_ ... kau tidur di mana?"

"Bisa di mana saja," jawab Sasuke tenang, kedua tangannya telah tersisip di saku celana hitamnya. "Sayangnya, dipan ini tidak cukup lebar untuk dua orang."

"U-ugh—kau!" Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal—merah sekali pipinya. "Kau boleh tidur di sini, kok! Aku di lantai saja."

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke mantap. Lantas, berpaling memunggungi Sakura untuk kemudian kembali lagi ke 'pekerjaan'nya.

Sakura menggenggam sudut bantal sambil terus memandang punggung pemuda berbaju putih itu.

Detik ini, ada rasa yang lebih membuat Sakura terhanyut daripada rasa kantuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| t b c |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: hulla everyoneee~ selamat bertemu algi di karyaku yang baru lagi. sedang mencoba dengan fantasi, hihihi. Hmmm, Sasuke jadi orang miskin? ga ada tampang sih ya tapi lagi pengen percobaan aja, hahaha! abisnya masa tokoh cewek terus sih yang dibikin menderita? #dibalang

Semoga suka, ya! tunggu kelanjutannya~ n.n

.

.

p.s: ngebayangin Sakura pakai gaun putih sutra peri begitu—hwaaa, cantiknya! X3 Siapa yang mau bikin fanart-nya? XD


	2. Bagian Kedua: Inspirasi

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Sayap dan Pena**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura (minor!Naruto/Hinata), T, Fantasy/Romance

© kazuka, may 2nd, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Pertemuan si miskin Uchiha Sasuke dan si peri Haruno Sakura, menandakan bahwa sebuah pertaruhan besar antara perasaan dan perbedaan dunia akan terjadi."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**::::* * *::::**

_I have found the __**light**__. Thanks to your _golden_ honey smile that combined by twin sparkling _**jades**_, my __guardian__._

**::::* * *::::**

"Sasuke-_kun_ masih curang," cibir Sakura. Terhitung dua hari, Sasuke masih tidak mau memperlihatkan apa yang ia tulis pada seseorang yang telah memberinya fasilitas untuk mewujudkan ide-ide di otaknya itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Sasuke dengan simpelnya memberi jawaban. Ia menindih kertasnya dengan lipatan kedua tangan, berikut kertas-kertas sebelumnya yang telah berisi tulisan juga di bawahnya.

"Mmmm, pelit!" Sakura melipat tangan, ia kemudian berbalik cepat—gaun selututnya terkibas sesaat dan mengenai ujung siku Sasuke.

_Halus, lembut._

Namanya juga peri, ya tidak?

"Kau tidak makan?" Sasuke mengalihkan topik. Setelah kemarinnya membawa Sakura pulang—kemarin Sakura hanya tidur seharian ... dan sampai hari ini, ia tidak menemukan gadis itu memasukkan apapun ke dalam perutnya. Tidak menyuap apa-apa.

"Kami peri. Kami tidak perlu makanan~" Sakura tersenyum, seperti anak kecil. "Kami menyerap energi alam untuk bertahan hidup. Ah, alam itu membawa manfaat yang sangat besar untuk kami. Semoga saja manusia tidak berniat untuk merusaknya kelak. Sebab, dari situlah kami bisa hidup~"

Sasuke mengangguk satu-dua kali. Kemudian, menulis lagi. Ia biarkan Sakura mengelilingi rumahnya—entah apa sajakah yang dilakukan gadis itu. Sasuke tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang menarik dari rumah sempitnya—yang membuat Sakura seperti anak kecil saja menyentuh sudut-sudut seolah itu adalah hal baru yang belum pernah ia temui.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa selega ini.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa setenang ini.

Tulisan, sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan dahaganya selama ini. Sesuatu yang akhirnya bisa ia bebaskan selega-leganya setelah selama ini tertahan hanya karena ia tak punya apapun untuk mewujudkannya.

Matanya mengintip sebentar dari sudut pandangannya. Sakura tengah berhenti di bingkai jendela, tangannya menjulur-julur keluar. Mungkin ia memainkan tanaman yang dengan liar tumbuh di bawah jendela sana.

Gerakan tangannya sesekali berhenti—dan disaat itulah matanya akan bergerak mencari sosok peri berkulit bak pualam yang berkeliaran di dalam rumahnya.

Ia cinta pekerjaan ini.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sakura mendelik ke beberapa arah ketika ia bangun pagi ini. Ke meja, ke bagian luar jendela, dan ia memastikan lagi dengan melongok ke dapur.

Sasuke sedang tidak ada. Mungkin sedang di kamar mandi atau entah melakukan apa diluar sana. Ia tersenyum jahil.

Beringsut dari dipan, ia lantas berjalan mendekati meja yang sekarang merangkap menjadi meja kerja sekaligus meja makan Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan pelan, ia balik tumpukan kertas yang selama beberapa hari ini terus disembunyikan Sasuke darinya. Bohong kalau ia tidak penasaran, 'kan? Melihat raut Sasuke yang begitu serius ketika menuliskannya, ia sangat ingin tahu apa saja yang tertera di sini.

Lembar demi lembar ia buka. Ia tersenyum kecil, kadang pula terkekeh ketika membacanya.

"Sedang apa kau?!"

Sekejap setelah kalimat itu dilontarkan, sebundel kertas dari tangan Sakura langsung direbut dengan paksa, gadis itu terkejut.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membacanya?!"

Sakura diam sejenak. Ekspresi terkejut belum beranjak dari wajahnya. Sementara, Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan seolah memojokkan Sakura.

"Hihihihi~"

Hah?

Gadis itu bisa-bisanya tertawa ditengah kemarahan Sasuke. Padahal kalau orang lain—mungkin dengan tatapan yang seperti Sasuke berikan sekarang, mereka akan merasa diambang kematian. Sakura? Dia malah tertawa. dengan renyahnya.

_Dengan manisnya._

Sasuke yang marah malah jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?" selidik Sakura sambil menunjuk hidungnya, mengerling sambil tersenyum jahil.

" ...Hng?"

"Tuh, kelihatan sekali dari kalimat-kalimatmu. Sepertinya sedang ada perempuan yang kau puja. Hayo, kenapa tidak kau bawa kesini saja? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu, atau malah menyihirnya agar dia bisa juga menyukaimu?"

Sasuke menyingkir dari hadapan Sakura, kembali duduk di kursi dengna keadaan memunggungi gadis ini.

"Aku tidak mau cinta yang ada karena sulap atau sihir begitu."

" ... Heee?"

"Cinta itu sakral."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Sasuke tak kunjung melanjutkan jawaban yang ia cari, hingga ia duduk kembali di dipan—barulah Sasuke buka mulut kembali.

"Cinta itu perasaan yang tumbuh dengan sendirinya, yang akan menjadi perasaan indah yang bertahan lama. Bukan datang dengan instan dan pergi dengan instan pula. Itu datang dari hati."

Sakura tertegun. Lantas, senyum yang berarti lain dari sebelumnya, muncul di wajahnya.

"Cinta itu tidak segampang sulap. Cinta bisa saja tidak memandang siapa yang ia tuju, karenanya cinta itu kadang buta."

Senyum Sakura getir. Ia memandang lantai dengan miris, seolah ada yang dikenangnya ketika ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sambil menelaah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.

"Buta, ya ..."

Sasuke diam saja. Pena bulu putih miliknyalah yang sedang berbicara sekarang—menuangkan kata-kata secara bisu ke atas kertas putih yang baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Hari berubah malam kembali. Sasuke meregangkan diri di kursi, merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan menggerak-gerakkannya. Tak terasa, ia telah duduk di situ hampir setengah hari lebih.

Dan dari suasana yang hening, ia pikir Sakura telah tidur. Ia lupa menanyakan tentang luka gadis itu—yah, sekedar perhatian sederhana bukan sesuatu yang salah, ya? Lagipula ... sepanjang hari mereka hanya diam-diaman. Apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi tadi pagi menjelang siang, Sakura kedapatan membaca apa yang Sasuke tulis dan rahasiakan selama ini.

Oh, belum ternyata.

"Sudah selesai, ya?" rupanya keduanya kontak mata secara bersamaan. Sakura sedang bertopang dagu di jendela—sambil memainkan serbuk-serbuk berkilau yang melayang di udara.

"Hn."

"Kau menulis puisi cinta untuknya lagi?"

"Untuk ... siapa?"

"Itu," Sakura terkekeh, "Seseorang yang kau cintai. Tuh, dari puisi dan sajak-sajakmu, kau begitu memujinya. Aku yakin dia wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia."

"Beruntung?"

"Ya!" angguk Sakura cepat. "Disukai, dipuji dan disayangi oleh laki-laki tampan sepertimu, hihihi~"

Sasuke tidak bersedia mengedipkan matanya untuk tawa yang terakhir barusan. Seakan ia akan kehilangan momen paling berharga di hidupnya.

_Apa ini salah?_

"Lukamu sudah sembuh?" Sasuke lagi-lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Senjata andalannya kalau sedang terpojok dalam sebuah dialog. Sebuah kebiasaan.

"Hmmm~" Sakura bergumam pelan, kemudian ia memunculkan sayapnya kembali. Ia perhatikan salah satu sudutnya yang terlihat masih berbeda warna. Masih kemerahan.

"Belum sembuh," Sakura dengan pelan menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada bagian tersebut, dan meringis. "Darahnya masih ada sedikit, sih. Tapi ini sudah perlahan menutup lagi, sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Perlu kucarikan obat? Ada tanaman obat yang bisa menyembuhkan luka."

"Tidak, tidak perlu~" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Kalau sayap yang terluka, obatnya hanya perlu beristirahat selama beberapa hari sampai lukanya sembuh. Sudah kubilang, sayap ini adalah bagian yang khusus dari tubuh kami. Jadi—kalau ada apa-apa juga pasti perlu perlakuan yang tidak biasa. Tidak ada obatnya kalau terluka."

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura. "Kau tidak dicari?"

"Hn? Dicari teman-temanku maksudnya?"

"Aa."

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Yang bertugas di kota ini cuma berdua. Dulunya sih bertiga—tapi temanku itu pergi. Kami terbiasa bertugas menjaga berhari-hari tanpa pulang kepada Tuan Ratu. Setelah beberapa waktu, kami harus kembali untuk melapor. Jadi mereka mungkin berpikir kalau aku sedang bertugas sekarang."

"Tugas kalian ... sebenarnya apa?"

"Hmmmm~~ kami menjaga kota. Kadang kami menolong para binatang, atau tumbuhan. Yang menjadi tuan yang mempekerjakan kami adalah seorang yang punya kekuatan magis—seorang yang dulunya pertapa dan kami panggil Tuan Ratu."

Sasuke tak terlalu mengerti hal yang berbau fantasi begitu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang ia kira tak ada—namun ternyata ia dengar dan bahkan lihat secara langsung. Pada akhirnya ia pilih untuk mengangguk satu-dua kali tanda mengerti saja. Itu bukanlah hal untuk diperdebatkan.

Hening, kemudian. Sasuke juga bingung harus melakukan atau membicarakan apa.

"Sasuke-_kun _ ..." panggil Sakura, pelan.

"Hn?"

Sasuke lihat Sakura agak berbeda kali ini. Tatapannya kosong ke depan, dan ia tidak bisa mengartikan apapun dari wajah gadis itu. Tampak ambigu. Ia terlihat sedang bimbang.

Kemudian, dia bangkit berdiri, menuju arah lain dari ruang tersebut. Ke jendela yang dekat dengan pintu keluar. Ia berdiri di sana, bertopang dagu dan menatap pada bagian luar yang ditampilkan jendela—yang hanya terbuka separuhnya.

"Tadi—Sasuke-_kun_ bilang kalau cinta itu buta. Benar, ya?"

Sasuke merapatkan kesepuluh jarinya dalam satu jalinan yang rapi. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Pantas saja. Akhirnya aku mengerti."

"Kau mencintai seseorang?" tembak Sasuke tiba-tiba, tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku," Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Temanku. Dia ... jatuh cinta dengan setan."

" ... Apa?"

Sakua mengangguk lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat. "Dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang setan saat sedang bertugas di kota ini. Waktu itu ia nyaris dibunuh oleh setan yang lain. Ternyata, setan yang itu datang menyelamatkannya. Mereka saling jatuh cinta tanpa peduli status. Dia peri yang bertugas sebagai penolong, dan lelaki setan itu adalah musuh kami, pengganggu manusia. Hubungan mereka ditentang oleh kami dan Tuan Ratu. Tapi dia tetap teguh dengan cintanya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan berhenti menjadi peri dan rela dibawa ke dunia bawah tanah sana—tempat para setan dan tuan mereka, iblis."

Cerita magis lain lagi yang membuat Sasuke termangu. Hidupnya mulai diarahkan ke hal-hal yang tidak logis, ke sebuah gerbang menuju sisi lain dari kehidupan dunia dibukakan padanya.

"Memang benar buta, ya? Dia tidak peduli sekeliling, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun dan pegangannya hanya yang ia cintai itu. Padahal dia sahabatku. Sahabatku dari kecil. Sejak pertama kali dibawa oleh Tuan Ratu—dia yang pertama menyambutku dan banyak membantuku setelahnya."

"Ya, itu buta. Buta pada sekeliling. Bahkan kalau kau mencintai ... mungkin kau hanya akan bisa melihat cahaya dari orang yang kau cintai saja."

Sakura menoleh, memandang Sasuke. "Berarti ... cinta itu jahat, ya?"

Sasuke tetap menjaga ekspresi dinginnya. "Tapi kau hanya bisa merasakan kenyamanan dari orang yang kau cintai saja. Dia sumber rasa tenang—karenanya, temanmu itu lebih memilih orang yang dia cintai."

Sakura menghela nafas, cukup panjang—dan ia hembuskan dengan nada berat.

"Kurasa ... aku mengerti."

Sasuke membiarkan kata-kata Sakura menguap di udara, lepas tanpa ia beri tanggapan yang berarti selain balasan pandangan pada wanita tersebut.

Sekarang, ia perlahan merasakan bahwa kata-katanya itu bagai bumerang. Ia lontarkan untuk orang lain namun ... pada akhirnya hanya 'menusuk' dirinya sendiri. Kena, tepat pada sasaran yang tak lain adalah dirinya juga.

Sasuke menyadarkan dirinya yang melamun. Ah, berdiam diri dengan tatapan kosong begitu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Tapi ... ketika ia kembali pada kesadarannya, yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah senyum yang ditujukan tepat untuknya. **Hanya** untuknya. Dari bibir Sakura yang tipis kemerahan. Plus sepasang _emerald_ kembar yang khusus mengarah padanya.

Ia tidak pernah merasa bahagia selayaknya kali ini—hanya karena sebuah hal sesederhana ini.

**::::* * *::::**

_I don't want to be a __star__ because I'll see you only at the __**night**__. I don't want to be a __**sun**__ either—we can just meet at the __day__. I want to be your _sky_, humbly embracing you _**all the time**_._

**::::* * *::::**

Sasuke tumbuh dengan cinta. Cinta orang tuanya. Namun—hanya bertahan tak lebih dari separuh usia dirinya sekarang. Semuanya hilang saat ia kecil.

Ia lanjut tumbuh dengan cinta kakaknya. Tapi—semua juga harus berakhir tak lama kemudian ketika kakaknya harus mendahuluinya karena sakit yang tak Sasuke ketahui namanya apa.

Kadang ia bertanya, kenapa ia harus terus hidup dengan menyedihkan, meneruskan langkahnya tanpa tujuan yang pasti? Tanpa arah yang jelas, tanpa orang-orang yang melingkupinya dengan kasih sayang.

Ia terus mempertanyakannya.

Tapi saat ini—ia perlahan bisa menyimpulkan.

Ia bisa menyimpulkan segalanya saat ia berdiri sekarang. Ia menemukan jawabannya dengan sendirinya, saat ia menatap makhluk asing yang sedang tertidur di dipannya—yang nyenyak dan dengkuran halus nan teratur terdengar dari bibirnya yang setengah terbuka.

Mungkin ... ia diizinkan untuk hidup lama ... agar bisa menemukan cinta lain yang lebih indah?

Perasaan ini mengendalikannya. Mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat ke dipan, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya. Perlahan, tapi pasti.

Ah, tidak, tidak.

Ia pun berhenti karena interupsi pikirannya sendiri.

Dia tidak boleh _menyentuhnya_. Dirinya adalah manusia.

Sakura? Sakura adalah sosok yang tak seharusnya bersatu dengannya. Bukan jenisnya. Mereka berbeda dunia, mereka berlainan takdir dan sekiranya itu adalah sebuah hal absolut. Hal mutlak yang tak dapat ia ubah. Sakura bukan apa yang seharusnya ia miliki.

Tapi ... hatinya menolak kesimpulan barusan. Ia ingin menyentuhnya. Sekadar meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sakura adalah nyata. Bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi. Bahwa ia tidak berkhayal menemukan makhluk _seindah_ ini.

Akhirnya tangannya bergerak lagi, mengikuti rasa hatinya yang semakin meluap-luap saja.

Ia sampai.

Halus, halus sekali. Lebih halus dari kain sutra yang membalut tubuhnya. Dia putih—hampir sama dengan tangan Sasuke sendiri—tapi lebih berkilau dan bercahaya. Sasuke sendiri lebih pucat.

Pipi itu terus ditelusuri Sasuke. Seperti batu pualam yang digosok sempurna, benar-benar lembut.

Sasuke hanya menyentuhnya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya—seakan takut bahwa jika ia menyentuh dengan lebih keras lagi, ia akan menghancurkan Sakura.

Dia lembut seperti kelopak sakura, dengan wangi persis seperti bunga itu. Satu-dua helai rambut merah jambunya menjuntai ke bagian pipi itu, perlahan disingkirkan Sasuke. Wanita ini benar-benar beraroma, terlihat dan berwujud seperti bunga sakura di hadapan Sasuke sekarang. Cantik, simbolisasi sempurna dari bunga perlambang musim semi—perlambang kebahagiaan yang menjelang.

Bolehkah ia ...

_... Grep._

Sasuke tersentak. Tangan putih lain menghentikan gerakan tangannya—yang sedang berada tepat pada tengah-tengah pipi itu, menggenggamnya.

Kedua kelopak yang tadi tertutup, sekarang terbuka dan sinar cerah mata Sakura langsung tertuju padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke ingin menarik tangannya ... tapi sudah terlanjur. Terlanjur digenggam Sakura dengan erat dan ia langsung jadi enggan untuk menariknya.

" ... Selamat pagi."

Paginya seindah hari pertama musim semi.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Triiing~ tring~_

Sasuke berhenti menulis, namun tidak menoleh pada asal suara.

_Triiing~~~_

Terdengar satu kali lagi.

_Tring~_

Akhirnya, setelah yang tadi, Sasuke menoleh ke sumber. Rupanya dari sudut ruangan—di dekat dipannya, di dekat pintu tua yang menghubungkan ruang ini dengan paur kecil.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Hehehehe~ tidak apa 'kan kalau aku menanam satu bunga di sini? Supaya rumahmu segar. Kau 'kan senang berada di rumah, kau juga bekerja di rumah—jadi supaya tidak terlalu pengap," Sakura mengangkat sebuah pot kecil dengan tanaman hijau segar yang berukuran sedang. Oh, rupanya tadi ia sedang menyihir itu, ya?

"Aku membawa bijinya. Tak sengaja kutemukan di sakuku—ternyata aku masih menyimpannya, hihi. Seharusnya ini kutanam di sudut kota saat bertugas."

Sasuke meletakkan penanya."Hn."

"Kau tidak marah, 'kan?" Sakura memastikan sambil kembali meletakkan pot tersebut.

"Tidak."

"Baiklaaah~ akan kutanam satu lagi di dekat jendela sini, ya? Oh, satu untuk di dapur juga! Aku masih punya dua biji!"

Sasuke biarkan saja. Kemudian kembali menulis pada kertas baru.

... Hari-hari seperti ini—boleh terus berlanjut, tidak?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Hnnggg~~"

_SRAAAKK—_

"Siapa yang menyuruh kau untuk melihatnya?" hardik Sasuke tegas ketika lagi-lagi ia dapati Sakura melongok dari balik bahunya untuk mengintip apa yang Sasuke tulis."

"Aku 'kan mau lihat~" Sakura beralasan, tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikit pun.

"Bukannya kau sudah pernah lihat? Buat apa lihat lagi?"

"Itu yang lama. Sekarang kau banyak menulis yang baru lagi, 'kan? Aku mau tahu~"

"Apa untungnya kalau kau tahu?" Sasuke mengajak berdebat, rupanya.

"Huh," Sakura mendengus, mencibir. "Curang. Aku mau tahu~~ Puisi dan sajakmu bagus-bagus. Kata-katanya manis! Aku suka membacanya. Kelihatan sekali kalau kau adalah orang yang jatuh cinta, tuh, hihi. Aku suka, kok!"

"Sudah lihat sekali, apa tidak cukup?"

"Kau ini tidak mengerti, ya? Aku suka puisimu, makanya aku mau lihat lagi~"

"Tidak," titah Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Boleh."

"Tidak boleh."

"Boleh."

"Tidak."

"Booo~~leh~!"

"Ti. Dak."

Sakura berdiri tegak, lantas melipat tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku penasaran, tahu."

"Penasaran tentang apa?"

"Penasaran saja~ siapa tahu dengan membaca puisi-puisimu yang lain, aku bisa tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Tahu tentang seseorang yang menjadi inspirasimu," Sakura kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Menulis itu aktivitas yang terjadi karena inspirasi, bukan? Aku lihat kau menulis terus, berarti kau punya inspirasi yang hebat, ya? Aku ingin tahu siapa orangnya."

"Bukan hal yang penting untukmu."

"Aaa~ tapi aku mau tahu~ serius, aku mau tahu!"

"Tidak penting."

"Huh," Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya salah, ya? Aku 'kan—"

Kalimat Sakura terputus.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat, membawa wajah yang sedang terkejut itu ke hadapannya dengan lekas pula—dan membawa bibir itu tepat ke atas bibirnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menanamkan sebuah kecupan lembut yang menyapu pelan bibir merah gadis itu.

Sakura terbelalak—sebuah bualan jika dikata ia tidak kaget. Namun—perlahan tubuhnya menerima itu, hatinya bersedia untuk diperlakukan demikian. Pelan-pelan, ia pejamkan pula matanya dan mengikuti permainan yang disuguhkan Sasuke padanya.

Sang pemuda masih dalam posisi duduk, dan Sakura berdiri setengah membungkuk. Keduanya beradu dalam sebuah lakon romansa dimana Sasuke yang mengajak duluan, tetapi Sakura bersedia menjadi lawan main yang menyambut skenario perasaan yang ditunjukkan secara bisu oleh Sasuke.

"Semuanya ..." Sasuke bergumam di tengah ciumannya.

" ... Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura melafalkan nama itu dengan bisikan, ketika Sasuke mendorong tengkuknya untuk lebih mendekat pada lelaki itu.

" ... Tentang ..." Sasuke melanjutkannya lagi, sebentar membuka mata untuk memastikan bagaimana ekspresi Sakura. Ada rasa takut kalau-kalau gadis itu terluka karena hal ini.

"Hng ..." Sakura mundur sedikit—nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Matanya terbuka perlahan, beradu dengan Sasuke—bersamaan mereka saling pandang tanpa aba-aba.. Namun mata hitam yang begitu dalam dan tak berdasar itu lagi-lagi membuatnya hanyut—ia majukan kembali tubuhnya untuk menerima ciuman lagi dari Sasuke.

"Kau ..." sebut Sasuke dengan hati-hati, kata-katanya tersamarkan sebab Sakura sekarang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher dirinya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia serius untuk ini. Untuk pernyataan Sasuke, untuk suatu hal yang masih belum ia mengerti sepenuhnya namun ia bisa tahu ... bahwa ia damai ketika bersama Sasuke. Ia tenang ketika jarak mereka sedekat ini—jarak fisik maupun jarak hati.

Sakura tidak ingin sore ini berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Malam tadi terasa benar-benar panjang untuk Sakura. Ia tidur terlalu cepat kemarin. Baru saja peralihan dari petang menuju malam, ia sudah terlelap.

Namun, senyum terukir pada bibirnya ketika mengingat apa yang sore kemarin terjadi antara dua makhluk di ruangan kecil ini—yang satu di kursi dan yang satu berdiri setengah membungkuk.

Rasa yang hangat masih menjalari tubuhnya, membuatnya tersenyum kecil yang kemudian berubah menjadi kekehan pelan dengan pipi yang memerah. Apa yang Sasuke berikan pada bibirnya, rasa manis yang masih ia rasakan sampai pagi ini.

Pemuda itu masih tertidur, kali ini ia tidur duduk lagi dengan kepala bertopang di atas meja dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan ada di sekitar wajahnya. Dia pasti menulis sampai larut malam.

Sakura memandang tumpukan kertas-kertas itu. Sasuke bilang, ketika sudah terkumpul sampai seratus lima puluh lembar, ia akan merapikannya dan mencoba membawanya ke istana—siapa tahu saja raja berniat membelinya dengan harga mahal dan ia tak perlu lagi hidup bersusah-payah seperti sekarang.

Sakura cuma bisa ikut mendoakan agar harapan itu segera terkabul. Ah, dari pemandangan berantakan yang memenuhi meja sekarang, Sakura yakin jumlah puisi-puisi itu telah mendekati seratus lembar. Sasuke hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lagi—dan ia akan kaya!

... Dan ...

Apakah ... dirinya masih berada di sisi Sasuke saat itu?

Batin Sakura mendadak ngilu ketika memikirkannya. Berdenyut sakit dan ia benar-benar benci akan perasaan itu.

Apa ini?

"Ah ..." Sakura meringis, menggigiti bibirnya sendiri karena kegelisahan yang tiba-tiba melanda.

Lantas, ia memejamkan mata. Sayapnya melebar setelah muncul dari punggungnya, dan ia perhatikan dengan seksama bagian yang sebelumnya terluka.

Putih.

Putih sempurna. Tidak ada lagi bekas kemerahan yang sebelumnya menggurat panjang dan terasa perih. Bagian itu telah terganti dengan tumbuhnya bulu-bulu kecil yang baru, daerah yang cedera sudah mulai meregenerasi dengan sendirinya.

Ia coba mengepakkan kedua sayap tersebut. Harap-harap cemas.

Tubuhnya terasa ringan—dan perlahan terangkat seperti biasa, serta tidak ada lagi rasa sakit seperti terakhir kali ia mencoba menggerakkannya.

Sakura menatap sedih, Sakura meringis lagi.

**::::* * *::::**

Fetch_ my broken pieces of __**heart**__, __place it__ at your bottom of heart as greatest _**treasure**_._

**::::* * *::::**

**.**

**.**

**| t b c |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: maaf ya review2 di chapter kemaren belum bisa kebales di chapter ini D: lagi rada buru-buru, nih, hehehe. tapi thanks banget buat semua feedback dan kepercayaannya bahkan sampe nge-follow fic ini, ya! I'm really thankful! love ya all! :Dd


	3. Bagian Ketiga: Batu Putih Pudar

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Sayap dan Pena**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura (minor!Naruto/Hinata), T, Fantasy/Romance

© kazuka, may 16th, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Pertemuan si miskin Uchiha Sasuke dan si peri Haruno Sakura, menandakan bahwa sebuah pertaruhan besar antara perasaan dan perbedaan dunia akan terjadi."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Aku lepas dalam sebuah fana yang tak bisa kumenerka**_

_**Ada kamu, aku dan cinta**_

_Sasuke berselonjor kaki pada sebuah padang rumput, mata bergerak mengikuti langkah-langkah peri yang sedang tidak mengembangkan sayapnya itu. Peri manis yang sedang menenteng tiga tangkai kosmos beserta empat tangkai aster, berjalan ke arah lain dan mungkin ia ingin mengambil beberapa lavender dari sisi lain padang rumput yang mereka diami ini._

_Sasuke memegang sebuah pena dan kertas. Setelah melihat beberapa aktivitas Sakura, ia kembali mendapatkan ide. Kemudian, penanya menari lagi._

_**Dunia apa, tak tahu aku tak apa**_

_**Waktunya kapan, tak perlulah menjadi pertanyaan**_

_**Ada kamu, aku dan cinta—cukup. Aku bisa bahagia**_

_**Ini kita dan nuansa kita,**_

_**meski hening, hanya kau beserta bunga-bungamu dan aku dengan ide-ideku—ini kebahagiaan yang nyata**_

_**Melingkupi kita**_

_**Merasuk dan tersusun dalam indera**_

_Sakura duduk di hadapan tangkai-tangkai lavender yang tertiup angin—angin yang juga dengan usilnya membuat tatanan rambut pendek merah jambunya berantakan. Beberapa bunga ungu itu ia ambil, dan ia satukan dengan aster serta kosmos di tangan satunya._

_Untuk waktu yang sebentar, ia menoleh._

"_Hehe~" cengiran seperti anak kecil itu muncul lagi. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih mutiaranya pada Sasuke._

_Sasuke cuma menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya sedikit ke atas. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk mewujudkan 'rasa'nya atas apa yang ia lihat dari Sakura lebih suka pena miliknya yang berbicara, yang mengatakan semuanya dengan lebih baik daripada mulutnya sendiri._

_**Aku—**_

"_Sasuke-_kun_!"_

_Sasuke mengerutkan kening._

"Hentikan! _Tolong_! Aku ingin _tetap di sini! _Tetap di sini saja!"

_Kerutan di kening itu makin tajam. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya serasa berkeringat, gelisah. Takut. Rasa khawatir yang datang tiba-tiba langsung menyeruak._

"_A-apa tidak boleh—_aku tetap di sini saja, beberapa hari lagiiii saja?!"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Keringat turun dari pelipis hingga pipinya. Visualisasi Sakura dan dirinya di tengah alam terbuka tadi langsung hilang. Sakura seakan tersamar menjadi sebuah hal yang tak bisa ia gapai, mengabur dan perlahan hilang.

"Tidak bisa! Kau itu peri! Kau punya tugas bersama kami! Ayo pulang, Sakura!"

"Aku ... ingin di sini saja ..."

"Kau mau menentang takdirmu? Kau ingin jadi seperti Ino—yang terjerat pada setan pucat tak berhati itu?!"

"Sasuke-_kun_ bukan setan! Dia manusia! Dia baik dan—ugh ... tolonglah, aku ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama meski hanya beberapa hari saja ... setelahnya aku akan pulang ... aku berjanji."

"Beberapa hari itu hanya akan menambah perasaanmu padanya, Sakura. Kau harus pulang sekarang sebelum hatimu tambah kacau."

"Temari benar. Ikut kami sekarang sebelum dia bangun! Cepat—Tuan Ratu sudah menunggumu!"

"Tapi—"

"Haaaah—hah, hahh ..." Sasuke mendadak terbangun. Langsung duduk dengan tegak dan kemudian—pikirannya mencerna bahwa keributan yang tadi ia dengar adalah nyata, bukan bagian dari mimpi anehnya!

Matanya menatap horor ketika mendapati dua orang peri lain—berpakaian sutra dengan kedua sayap yang terbentang lebar, yang satu berambut cokelat terikat dan yang satu pirang terurai.

"Siapa ... kalian?"

Dan Sasuke tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan cercaan pertanyaan yang menghambur di kepalanya ketika ia melihat di balik mereka—Sakura sedang menatapnya sendu dengan dua anak sungai kecil yang jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. "Sakura ..."

"Maaf—aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, tapi Sakura harus pulang. Ini perintah atasan. Kami tidak boleh lama-lama berinteraksi dengan manusia. Sakura, pulang!" yang pirang memberikan titah tanpa ampun, ia mengambil pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mulai memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri.

"Temari—"

"Sayapmu sudah sembuh—kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berlama-lama tinggal di sini. Pulang!" yang berambut cokelat juga ikut memberi perintah.

"Sasuke ... _kun_ ..."

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi, beradu cepat dengan waktu untuk merebut tangan Sakura dari kedua peri itu—

—sayang, terlambat.

Kedua peri itu sepersekian detik lebih cepat dari gerakannya.

_Flap, flap, flap._

Sayap kedua teman Sakura itu pun mulai membawa tubuh mereka untuk melayang. Yang berambut cokelat keluar duluan dari jendela—dengan tangan Sakura masih dicengkeram erat olehnya. Disusul tubuh Sakura yang dibawa terbang—dan sahabat berambut pirangnya terakhir keluar dari jendela yang tak seberapa besar itu. Yang juga ikut menggenggam kuat tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..." Sakura masih menitikkan air mata. Tangannya seolah minta digapai oleh Sasuke. Namun sayang, sosoknya perlahan memudar, seolah tertelan sinar matahari pagi ... Dan tak lama melenyap menjadi kekosongan.

Yang ada hanya sisa bulir air mata yang melayang, diikuti kilau-kilau yang kecil dan mengarah menuju Sasuke. Ganjil, seakan tak terpengaruh gravitasi.

Sasuke menangkap tetesan air itu. Digenggamnya untuk beberapa lama, dan kemudian ia buka tangannya.

Menghilang.

Air mata itu hilang. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi tak tersisa sedikit pun di telapak tangan Sasuke, tak berbekas.

Semua berakhir.

**::::* * *::::**

_The __**beautiful rose**__ has _withered_, but the torns remain _still_. It _hurts_._

**::::* * *::::**

Sasuke melewati tempat itu lagi. Mengulang memori beberapa hari lalu yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Ia sangat 'kosong', ia hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa arah sore ini. Bayang-bayang malam mulai merayapi tanah, seiring matahari yang mulai enggan mengisi hari—yang beringsut pelan di sebelah barat sana.

Ia memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana hitam longgarnya, dan kembali lagi—ia tatap tanah kosong yang terlihat menyedihkan baginya itu. Tanah dimana beberapa hari yang lalu, ia menemukan seorang peri yang kemudian membuatnya _segila _ini.

Dia pergi, kok, benar-benar pergi. Tidak bohong dan tidak pula rekayasa sebuah sulap.

Andaikan saja kedatangan peri itu hanyalah sebuah sulap baginya—tidak apa, mungkin ia tak akan begitu sedih dan terpuruk begini. Sayangnya ... dia nyata. Tanpa rekayasa. Benar-benar datang dan menghipnotis Sasuke dalam setiap gerak yang ia lakukan di depan mata Sasuke.

Sayangnya lagi—di muka bumi ini yang bertahan paling solid dan kokoh hanyalah status 'sementara'. Tidak ada yang namanya selamanya. Semuanya berstatus sementara. Hanya masalah waktu.

Dan waktu yang digoreskan untuk Sasuke bersama gadis itu ... terlalu sebentar. Ia tidak siap dengan kesementaraan yang terlalu singkat itu.

Ha. Ia sudah mengubur rasa cintanya pada orang-orang jauh sebelum ini—sesudah kakaknya pergi dan ia berpikir itulah bagian terakhir hidupnya yang ia titipi cinta.

Tidak.

Nyatanya, ia melabuhkannya lagi. Secara tak sengaja, jangkarnya mengikat pada sebuah sosok yang bukan jenisnya, yang mungkin bukan takdirnya, bukan jalan hidupnya, bukanlah masa depan yang seharusnya ia jelang didepan sana.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, seolah wangi bunga musim semi masih bisa ia hirup dengan leluasa. Entah itu bau yang memang menguar di udara dengan ajaibnya—atau sebatas halusinasi semata, ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang penting, masih ada sisa eksistensi Sakura yang bisa ia raba meski bukan dengan indera penglihat.

Sasuke ingin kembali menemukan Sakura di sini.

Ingin kembali mengulang gulungan waktu yang sayangnya sudah terlewat kepada masa yang baru, masa yang tanpa Sakura lagi.

Tanah kosong itu kembali menjadi sasaran pandangan mata Sasuke. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang _mabuk._

Angin berdesir, ia tak bergerak. Enggan. Masih betah berlama-lama.

... Tapi, kemudian—ia merogoh sakunya. Dua benda tersimpan di sana.

Pena bulu putih yang masih terlihat baru, dan beberapa lembar kertas polos yang tergulung.

Ia tidak punya pilihan lagi untuk membaikkan dirinya sendiri, bukan? Hanya ada satu cara.

Cara yang ia dapatkan dengan bantuan penuh seorang peri bernama Haruno Sakura.

—Ah, Sasuke berandai-andai jikalau suatu saat ia bisa menyebutnya dengan _Uchiha Sakura_.

Sayang, pengandaian itu hanya terwujud di atas kertas.

* * *

Fly_ me to your __**space**__, to your room of _heart_._

* * *

"Lalu, lalu? Dia bagaimana bu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Dia terus menulis sampai akhir hayatnya."

"Apa dia mati bunuh diri karena ditinggalkan peri itu? Perinya tidak pernah kembali, 'kan, bu?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tapi, dia tidak mati bunuh diri, Shina-_chan_. Dia meninggal diusianya yang kelima puluh sembilan, karena sakit."

"Jadi, apa yang dia lakukan setelah ditinggalkan Haruno Sakura? Apa dia tetap miskin? Apa dia menulis saja, tidak bekerja apa-apa?"

"Dia menulis buku yang kau pegang sekarang. Lihat, buku itu tebal sekali, 'kan? Isinya hampir lima ratus puisi. Dia menjual kopi buku itu pada sang raja yang ternyata sangat menyukai isi buku itu. Raja membayarnya dengan harga sangat tinggi—Uchiha Sasuke jadi kaya karena itu. Namun dia tetap menghabiskan waktunya untuk menulis."

"Wow ..." Kushina mengangguk-angguk. "Dia sangat menyukai hobinya, ya?"

"Benar," angguk Hinata. "Setelahnya, dia menulis banyak buku. Mungkin beberapa diantaranya masih dijual di toko-toko buku tua."

Kushina pun mulai membuka-buka buku yang bersampul biru tua yang sudah usang warnanya itu—membaca sekilas isinya. "Puisi dan sajak semua ya, isinya?"

"Iya. Hihi, semuanya tentang cinta, sayang. Tentang orang yang jatuh cinta. Kamu masih kecil, kamu mungkin belum terlalu mengerti tentang itu semua~" Hinata menyentuh ujung hidung putrinya.

Kushina nampak mengerucutkan bibir. "Yah ..."

"Tapi, suatu saat kau pasti mengerti. Suatu waktu kau akan paham seberapa dalam cinta Uchiha Sasuke pada Haruno Sakura—meski mereka hanya bertemu sebentar dan mereka berbeda dunia."

"Cinta itu bisa begitu, ya, bu?"

"Ya," Hinata mengiyakan. "Cinta itu adalah hal yang tak terduga. Kau nanti pasti mengerti, saat kau sudah besar."

"Hooo~~ oke, oke! Aku akan sangat menantikan saat itu!"

Hinata kembali mengukirkan senyum lewat bibir tipis merahnya yang sedikit berkilau. "Kau tahu suatu hal diakhir hidup Sasuke, Kushina? Hal yang benar-benar luar biasa."

"Apa itu? Apa itu?"

"Dia tidak pernah menikah sampai akhir hidupnya. Dia menutup hatinya untuk wanita manapun ... sebab di dalamnya sudah ada Sakura. Hanya Sakura bagi hatinya."

Mulut Kushina sedikit terbuka—terperangah kagum. "Whoa—dia sangat setia pada Sakura! Hebat!"

"Begitulah, sayang. Kisah yang sangat menarik, bukan?"

Kushina mengiyakan dengan anggukan cepat lagi dari kepalanya—rambut merahnya yang terikat tinggi bergoyang-goyang karenanya. "Keren!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Meski ibunya bilang bahwa ia mungkin belum terlalu mengerti isinya, Kushina tetap iseng membaca-baca isinya malam ini, sesaat sebelum ia beranjak tidur.

_**Aku lepas dalam sebuah fana yang tak bisa kumenerka**_

_**Ada kamu, aku dan cinta**_

_**Dunia apa, tak tahu aku tak apa**_

_**Waktunya kapan, tak perlulah menjadi pertanyaan**_

_**Ada kamu, aku dan cinta—cukup. Aku bisa bahagia**_

_**Ini kita dan nuansa kita,**_

_**meski hening, hanya kau beserta bunga-bungamu dan aku dengan ide-ideku—ini kebahagiaan yang nyata**_

_**Melingkupi kita**_

_**Merasuk dan tersusun dalam indera**_

_**Aku—menyusun ini dari mimpi, mimpiku yang bertaut denganmu dan ternyata masa nyata bangunkanku**_

_**Sungguh, aku tak mau bangun. Lagi. Jikalau itu berarti melepasmu.**_

Kushina terdiam sejenak. Ia ingat cerita ibunya tadi ... Sasuke sempat bermimpi sedang berada di sebuah padang rumput—menulis beberapa bait dan ada Sakura ... sebelum ia terbangun dan gadis itu dijemput oleh dua temannya.

Oh, berarti—Sasuke menuliskan kembali apa yang dapatkan di mimpi itu dan menambahkan beberapa kalimat lanjutan.

Kushina membalik lembaran buku itu dengan asal. Ia tidak berniat membaca semuanya malam ini, ia hanya ingin menemukan sajak lain dengan cara acak.

_**Sayang, langit tidak lagi memaparkan senjanya secantik dulu**_

_**Sayang sekali.**_

_**Sayang, hujan tak lagi seromantis dulu—kini dia hanya seperti runtuhan dari keping-keping berduri yang menghujam sembari dikawal rasa beku**_

_**Sayang sekali.**_

_**Sayang sekali, aku tidak punya pilihan.**_

_**Selain membiarkan **__**sayang**__**ku jauh pergi dariku**_

_**Mengubah semua kesan senja dan hujan yang kusukai, biarkannya semua jadi petaka, biarkan semuanya membuatku terhimpit**_

_**Sayang, padakukah matamu sekarang? Dari wadahmu yang tak teraih oleh tanganku, namun tercapai oleh rasaku**_

_**Lihatkah kamu pada senjaku, yang sekarang tak lagi berkilau**_

_**Pada hujanku yang sudah jadi momen ngeri tanpamu**_

_**Sayang, aku hanya sendiri di sini, sayang sekali.**_

Kushina berdecak. Ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sasuke ketika menulis ini. Apakah dia menangis? Tulisan yang ini pasti dibuat setelah kepergian Sakura.

Ia balik lagi ke beberapa halaman sebelumnya. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan puisi saat Sasuke masih bersama Sakura—masih mengaguminya dan mereka tinggal satu rumah.

_**Ini memang hanya kayu, tapi suasana tak akan menjadi layu**_

_**Ini memang dingin ketika malam, tapi aku serasa dimanja oleh hangat perapian—tidak lagi mencekam**_

_**Ini karena langkahmu yang terus-menerus mengelilingi gubukku**_

_**Ini karena sosokmu yang tidak lelah melepas bahagia di sekelilingku**_

Kushina dapat menebak jelas ini tentang apa. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Hoaaammm—" kantuk menyergapnya tiba-tiba saat ia baru saja akan lanjut membaca sambungan dari kalimat-kalimat barusan. Menyerah, akhirnya Kushina letakkan buku itu di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, lantas segera berbaring dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Isi buku itu yang begitu manis membuat Kushina mengukir senyum sebelum benar-benar terlelap dan hanyut dibawa kantuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**. **

Jendela kamar Kushina perlahan terbuka—dengan beberapa serbuk yang melayang dan berkilau. Tapi ia tidak sadar, ia masih dalam tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Sepasang tangan putih terjulur. Meraih buku tersebut dan kemudian memeluknya dalam dekapan eratnya.

Lantas, jendela tertutup kembali.

**.**

**.**

Tanah kosong itu tidak berubah meski hampir seratus tahun waktu berlalu. Tidak ada yang menempati, meski sekelilingnya telah didirikan beberapa rumah kecil—maklum, ini termasuk salah satu bagian sudut kota.

Sebuah hembusan nafas yang cukup panjang terdengar samar ... Dari seseorang yang melayang dan memeluk buku tua bersampul biru gelap.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..." buku itu tambah erat digenggam oleh yang bersuara tersebut.

"Sudah hampir seratus tahun, ya—kau menemukanku di tempat ini?" ia bermonolog.

Senyumnya pahit.

"Aku membiarkan anak itu menemukan bukumu di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Agar ada satu orang lagi yang tahu ... Di muka bumi ini ada satu cinta yang sangat besar dan setia seperti apa yang kau punya."

Rambut merah muda panjang itu tertiup angin malam yang liar. Dia tidak mau repot-repot membereskannya—ia sibuk menahan perasaan sakit di hatinya yang meluap bebas sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

Tubuhnya melayang sedikit ke depan, menghampiri sebuah batu dengan warna putih yang pudar—yang tertancap di tanah tersebut. Yang sudah terkikis dan dihiasi sedikit lumut.

Di bawahnya, ada seseorang yang telah sekian tahun berdiam. Membiarkan dirinya terkalang tanah—yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat ia pertama kali menemukan cinta sejati hidupnya.

Sang peri merah muda menyandarkan buku yang ia peluk pada batu tersebut.

Ia berharap akan ada lagi orang yang menemukannya, dan menyadari betapa bahwa cinta manusia bisa seindah itu—sekuat itu dan begitu menyentuh. Meski tak memiliki, selalu ada jalan untuk mensyukuri cinta itu.

Seperti apa yang coba dilukiskan oleh sang penulisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: definitely bukan happy ending! hehehe maaf ya. aku keseringan bikin yang fluff, sekali-kali dong bikin yang gak bahagia biar gak bosen, hihi. sekalian ngasah kemampuan juga.

buat yang tanya ukuran sakura (?) itu seperti apa—dia seukuran manusia biasa kok. nggak kecil kayak tinker bell, hehehe~

dan, maaf sekali ya nggak bisa jawab review lagi kali ini T_T aku lagi diburu-buru tugas T_T tapi, aku baca kok semua review kalian dan tentunya aku sangat senang. senaaaang banget! senang kalau ternyata disukai. makasih banyak ya buat dukungannya di mini-series ini. semoga kalian senang dan puas :3 /pelukkecupmuahmuah/

sampai jumpa di fanfic lain! XDb


End file.
